


Allt jag ser är stjärnorna

by UnGendered



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allt jag ser är stjärnorna, allt jag ser är dig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allt jag ser är stjärnorna

Jag kan inte förklara känslan som slår omkull mig när jag ser dig. Jag är stolt, så väldigt stolt över att du har lyckats med dina stora planer. Att du skapade den här möjligheten för dig själv och jobbade så hårt för att förverkliga den.

Och jag är så lycklig över att jag har varit med dig för varje steg du tagit. Från början tills ~~nu~~  slutet.

För det här är slutet, eller hur?

Jag kan inte beskriva känslan som slår ner mig när jag ser dig lyckas. Du har blivit en stjärna, någon som betyder något. Du _är någon_. Du är en starkt lysande stjärna, fastnålad på himlavalvet. 

Men det är inte jag. Jag är inte gjord för något sådant. Jag är kvar på jorden, drömmande och längtande tittar jag upp på dig och alla andra stjärnor. Men jag är så liten, så liten att du inte ser mig bland alla andra här nere. 

För jag är ~~ingen~~ jag.


End file.
